


Stranger things had happened

by Shaman_Witch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaman_Witch/pseuds/Shaman_Witch
Summary: There was a concern in those big eyes and it took Bucky’s breath away but not in a short-of-the-panic-attack sort of way and more damn-I’m totally-gone sort of way.“Hey…” and then softer, “Hey, hush, breath with me. In and out slowly, there’s no rush.”Bucky nodded and tried to even his breathing.“That’s right, you’re doing great, soldier.”Bucky blinked in surprise, his rising panic going away. “How?” His voice came out harsh as if he didn’t use it for a long time.The man shrugged and only then Bucky noted that the stranger was pretty fucking handsome and that’s just Bucky life isn’t it, he wanted to groan at his luck.“Well, you military guys carry themselves the same way.” The man hummed and then smiled. “My best friend in the Air Force.” He added and Bucky slowly nodded not knowing what to do with that information.“So pray tell Mr. Dark and Handsome how did you end up in my humble moving abode?”





	Stranger things had happened

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my friend asked me for this and here we are. Honestly, I'm kind of sleep deprived and I'm not sure how to tag this thing, probably will come back to do this once I get a good, long sleep.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it at least a little bit.

Bucky ran as fast as he could, his breathing quick and ragged. He tried to swallow the ever growing panic but it was a rather hard task while he was being chased.

The day was so nice so far until he went to meet with Steve and Clint in the little coffee shop they worked at part-time.

He’s not sure when the panic attack hit. When it dawned on him that his supposed friends set him up with some girl or when he saw that girl look him up and the moment when her smile faltered when her eyes rested on his arm or lack of thereof.

Really he was so fed up with this, with them trying to find a love of his life or something, thanks but no thanks. Sure it would be nice to have someone by his side but after serving 5 years for his country only to be honorary discharged without any proper care once he came back, well that’s a lot to take in, so his hopes shattered pretty quickly when each of his ‘dates’ pitied him more than anything. Some of them even went through the date only to smile sadly at him at the end, so that was it. So, no, he had enough of it but apparently, his friends didn’t get the memo.

He looked briefly at Steve when he came out of the back of the shop with a sheepish smile. Bucky gave him the best glare he could muster and then he just turned on his heel and bolted from the coffee shop as fast as he could, toppling some poor pedestrian over as he did so.

He wasn’t even sure what gave Steve idea that he wanted to date again anyway. He suspected it was originally an idea of Steve’s red haired friend. Apparently, she tried to hook up Steve once upon a time.

Really he has emotional baggage bigger than Mount Everest so not really a good dating material.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder and internally winced when he saw Steve hot on his heels like a bull chasing the red cape.

Bucky turned into some small alley toppling over a trash can to slow Steve down, he knew it won’t do much but hey a guy had to try, right?

He ran like a madman until he found a way out.

In all honesty, Bucky’s not entirely sure why he thought it would be a good idea to hop into some stranger car, better yet not just any car but a limo none the less but here he was staring into surprised brown eyes just as the limo pulled over and drived away.

The eyes were ridiculously big with a curtain of thick long eyelashes, most likely the most beautiful eyes Bucky ever saw in his life.

The eyes blinked, confusion and suspicion clear as a day and everything came to Bucky double time, hence the hyperventilating.

He squeezed his eyes shut and that’s when he felt a slightly calloused hands on his face so he forced himself to open them and look back.

There was a concern in those big eyes and it took Bucky’s breath away but not in a short-of-the-panic-attack sort of way and more damn-I’m totally-gone sort of way.

“Hey…” and then softer, “Hey, hush, breath with me. In and out slowly, there’s no rush.”

Bucky nodded and tried to even his breathing.

“That’s right, you’re doing great, soldier.”

Bucky blinked in surprise, his rising panic going away.

“How?” His voice came out harsh as if he didn’t use it for a long time.

The man shrugged and only then Bucky noted that the stranger was pretty fucking handsome and that’s just Bucky life isn’t it, he wanted to groan at his luck.

“Well, you military guys carry themselves the same way.” The man hummed and then smiled. “My best friend in the Air Force.” He added and Bucky slowly nodded not knowing what to do with that information.

“So pray tell Mr. Dark and Handsome how did you end up in my humble moving abode?”

Bucky’s not sure why or how but it was like the switch was turned and the words left his mouth before he could stop them. “My friend tried to hook me up so I made the most rational and tactical decision and run away.”

The man laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Bucky grinned because that was one helluva nice laugh.

“Well, in that case, make yourself at home.”

Bucky shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation but hell he won’t look the given horse into the mouth unless the stranger going to take him to a police station.

“You’re not going to drive me to the precinct, right?”

Stranger rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Nope. Unless you want to murder me.”

“No?” Bucky let out not sure how he supposed to answer to that.

The man smiled “See, so no police.” Then the man looked him over and Bucky suddenly was hyper aware of why he run away from the blind date Clint and Steve set up for him. The stranger didn’t even stop at his left arm or rather the empty clipped sleeve and just looked him up and down.

When the man looked at his face again Bucky was prepared for everything, sadness, pity, disgust even. What he wasn’t prepared to, was the appreciating look he was welcomed with. That… that was new and his look must’ve been pretty much the same because really the man was awfully good looking, messy dark hair, big eyes, those lips,  even the ridiculous goatee. The man’s ears turned pink and that completely and utterly caught Bucky off guard.

“Boss we’re here.” A voice from the driver seat came and just like that the magic was broken.

The stranger flipped his hand in the air. “Happy don’t stop, I’m going to skip.”

“Boss I would advise against it. Ms. Potts will be very angry if you don’t show up at the meeting.”

Huh.

The stranger groaned and slumped on the seat.

Apparently, the stranger was not only hot but rich as well, which of course he was, he had a damn limo alfter all.  That also meant that the Handsome stranger was way out of Bucky league.

He even forgot his reservation in the dating department.

“Ah, it’s alright you can leave me here.”

The stranger looked at him and Bucky swallowed. “Are you sure? We can drive wherever you want.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, even if my friend’s an a-hole he must be worried sick by now.”

Bucky was pretty sure that he saw a disappointment flickering through these big eyes and he felt a sudden lump in his throat.

“You heard the man, Happy. Pull over.”

“Aye, aye Boss.”

The stranger sent his way a smile. “If your friend is going to give you shit you can tell him I kidnapped you or something.”

Bucky snorted. “I’m pretty sure I was the one to hijack your car.”

The man grinned. “Been there done that.”

Something in his voice though unnerved Bucky but he wasn’t sure what.

“Seriously Hot Stuff, don’t worry about it. You’re welcome to do it again.” He winked and then stepped out of the car, Bucky following suit a little dazzled and warm all over.

**~~~~*~~~~**

Later that night he picked a call from a number he didn’t now and heard the voice he was sure he won’t hear again.

“Hey there Hot Stuff…. Um, I hope I got the good number and didn’t call some old man by mistake… hello? Uh…”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh “How?” He somehow let out.

“Oh… OH! It’s you, I seriously got worried for a second… um anyway, I’m usually more smooth than that but I… ah wondered if you would like to go for some burgers or something? Name’s Tony by the way and if you say yes then I’m going to tell you how I got your number and all that.”

The stranger, Tony, was rambling and Bucky was honest to God rendered speechless. He must’ve been silent pretty long because the voice on the other side faltered and it somehow broke Bucky’s heart.

“Uh it’s okay if you don’t want to…. I can understand why, I’m not really what other people wa…uh anyway you can forget all that, I’m just going to hang ….”

The “Yes.” Got out faster than he could think.

“So don’t worry I won’t bother you..”

“Tony, I said yes!” Bucky shouted a little too desperately and he was met with a suspicious silence.

“Really?” There’s hope in Tony’s voice and Bucky’s pretty sure it should be the other way around.

“Yes, I would really like to see you again.” Which was, Bucky realized, completely and utterly true.

He heard a happy squeak over the phone and decided that maybe this day wasn’t so awful after all.


End file.
